dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
DragonWarrior Armor
Weapon Bonus Daggers: One attack with 75% damage Staffs and Wands: One attack with 25% damage Swords, Maces and Axes: One attack with 100% damage Base Stats Defense Melee: 6 Ranged: 6 Magic: 6 Parry: 0 Dodge: 0 Block: 0 Offense Crit: 6 Bonus: 2 Damage: 12 - 18 Element: Metal Resistances Light: 5 Darkness: 5 Abilities Double Attack Level: 2 Description: Available after a successful hit Effect: Attacks target twice using 75% of weapon damage, 150% in total MP Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Successful attack; will activate even though previous turn had not been used for an attack. For example, if you used it then used Triple Attack, it would have 1 cool down turn left. If that turn was used to either defend or use a potion, the double attack would still be there. HOWEVER, if it was used for an attack that missed, it will not reactivate. And you would have to wait another 2 turns for recoil. (after the upgrade of the armor, it cost 4mp) Recharge time: 3 turns WarCry Level: 2 Description: +10% damage for 5 turns Effect: You will do an extra 10% Damage for 5 turns. MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 5 turns Triple Attack Name: Triple Attack Level: 3 Description: Available after a successful Double Attack Effect:: Attacks opponent 3 times with 70% of weapon damage, 210% damage total MP Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Successful 2nd hit of Double Attack. You can use this as long as the 2nd hit of Double Attack is successful, even if the 1st hit misses. It also works if you killed your enemy on your 1st shot. Recharge Time: 0; Reactivated when another double attack is completed Defensive Stance Level: 4 Description: +80% block for 2 turns Effect: You gain an extra 80% to defense stats for 2 turns MP Cost: 15 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 5 turns Mana Strike Level: 5 Description: Attacks mana instead of HP Effect: Attacks the mana of the opponent instead of their HP MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 0 Throw Level: 6 Description: Ranged Attack Effect: Converts attack to Ranged and Metal element. This means that your DEX will determine your damage bonus, not STR. MP Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 4 turns Stun Level: 7 Description: Stuns targeted opponent for 3 rounds Effect: Attacks enemy for normal damage. Makes opponent unable to attack for 3 turns, no effect if the hit misses. MP Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 15 turns MultiStrike Level: 6 Description: Hits all enemies Effect: Attack all enemies at once, conversion to ranged damage and Metal element MP Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 5 turns Trip Level: 9 Description: Stops a foe from running away Effect: Stops a foe from running away [not yet implemented]. Gets stronger each time it is used, but takes longer to charge MP Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge time 4+ turns Aimed Level: 10 Description: +20 to hit, normal attack, 5 mana Effect: +20 chance to hit target MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: None Power Name: Power Level: 11 Description: +NaN% Dmg, 10 mana Effect: Single attack of NaN% base damage MP Cost:Ten MP. Prerequisites: None Recharge time: None Strength Strike Level: 12 Description: 20% enemy STR reduction for 10 turns Effect: Attacks like a normal attack, but -20% STR to opponent MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 2 turns Wound Level: 13 Description: 3-5 Metal dmg, for 10 turns Effect: Single attack of 3-5 Metal damage, and causes 3-5 damage to opponent at the beginning of its next turn. Lasts 10 turns. It heals metal type monsters like Bee-Bot (Scaled Level), instead of of a negative number of damage, it will have a healing sign and the number of the negative damage(no negative sign) MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 2 turns Final Blow Level:18 Description: Guaranteed Critical Hit (can be blocked, dodged or parried) Effect: 100% chance to crit. Single attack of 200% damage. (For a DragonWarrior it does two critical hits) MP Cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 14 turns Notes *Also see Rogue and Mage *Warriors wield the Longsword by default Skills In Use Image:Warcry.png|War Cry Image:Double.png|Double Attack Image:Stun-Warrior.png|Stun Image:Powerattack.png|Power Image:Throw3.png|Throw Image:Defendgallery.png |Defend Category:Class Armors